Eat, pray and marry a Slytherin
by Adorable Idiot
Summary: Hogwarts's elite students are reunited when Luna and Blaise tie the knot in the wedding of the year. All sorts of love, fun and mischief to be had. Rated T, I think. Maybe M later. I'll cross that bridge when I come to! Luna/Blaise, Pansy/Ron, Hermione/Draco, Ginny/Harry, Katie/Marcus, Alicia/Warrington and Angelina/Montague
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Very exciting! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

Luna watched her best friends Hermione Granger and Ginny Potter (nee Weasley) with a dreamy smile. They were sitting on a sofa facing her, preparing themselves for whatever their friend was going to tell them.

"So Luna, what's you big news?" Ginny asked enthusiastically placing her cup of tea back down on the saucer.

"Well you know, Blaise and I have been seeing each other for a few years now," Hermione smiled encouragingly at Luna waiting patiently. Everyone had been shocked when Blaise Zabini, Slytherin's sexy strictly no girlfriend man, asked Luna Lovegood on a date, the day of graduation. Two years on, nearly everyone had accepted the couple. "And last night, he asked me, very kindly, to marry him." Ginny squealed with delight whilst Hermione's jaw dropped open.

"Oh! Congratulations!" Ginny cried wrapping her arms around Luna. Luna's expression didn't change but her eyes sparkled with happiness. Hermione quickly recovered from her shock and got to her feet to hug her friend.

"Congratulations Luna." She smiled warmly.

"Thank you. I'm sure we're going to be very happy. Now, I have a favour to ask you. Will you be my bridesmaids?" Hermione and Ginny grinned at each other. They couldn't wait.

Invitations were sent out soon after. Ron and Harry received theirs whilst having lunch with Hermione during their break from work at the ministry. She watched their expressions with great amusement as they opened their letters. Neither she nor Ginny had told the boys about Luna's engagement as they saw it as Luna's news to share. Ron spluttered at first unable to believe what he was reading.

"Luna Lovegood is getting married?" He questioned. Harry, like Hermione, quickly recovered from his shock and began to smile.

"Well good for them." He said. Hermione beamed at him. Ron continued to look shocked.

"Well of course I'm happy for her. But why him?" Ron didn't like anyone connected with Slytherin house. Harry had become friends with quite a few former Slytherin students, having worked alongside them at the ministry. He was even on more or less friendly terms with Draco Malfoy who owed Harry his life after Harry gave testimony to prove Draco's innocence.

"Honestly Ronald they've been together for two years. You must have come to terms with it by now." Hermione teased him.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I like it." Ron grumbled looking down at his food.

Draco Malfoy had been equally surprised to learn of his best friends upcoming wedding.

"Why?" was the first question out of the young mans mouth after hearing the news.

"Why do you think?" Blaise chuckled. "Did you think we would date for the rest of our lives?" Draco shook his head in disbelief.

"No I didn't think that." He replied sourly. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Look, I want you to be my best man."

"Of course you do." Draco smirked. "Depends. Who's going to be her bridesmaid?" Blaise's eyes twinkled at this.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I'm not agreeing till you tell me. I have to sit next to her all night."

"It's someone you know. Someone attractive. She's smart, nice." Draco nodded along grinning.

"Keep going."

"Hermione Granger."

"What?!" Draco looked at his best friend in shock. "Granger, attractive?"

"Don't pretend that you don't think she is." Blaise laughed. "Everyone does. She really, what's the word, blossomed after fourth year. Even you admitted she was hot when we graduated."

"Yeah, right before you asked Luna out." Draco grinned at the memory. It was the first time he'd ever seen Blaise nervous.

"So you'll be best man?" Draco considered this for a moment. He did think Granger was pretty, very pretty. He'd resented her for it at school. As if being smarter than him wasn't bad enough. He thought about all the fun he could have riling her up at the wedding.

"Sure mate. I'd be honoured."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow Drake." Blaise swiftly got to his feet and moved towards the fireplace.

"Got to get back to your little woman?" Draco teased. "Why am I seeing you tomorrow?"

"Because we're going to buy new dress robes." Draco groaned and Blaise turned to him with a grin. "Come on mate, what else would you be doing on a Saturday morning?"

"Sleeping?" Draco suggested. Blaise's laugh echoed in the chimney as he flooed away from Malfoy Manor.

Katie Bell sat crying on the floor in her best friends London apartment.

"Why did he do this?" She sobbed taking the tissue Alicia offered her. "Why her? Why wasn't I good enough?" Not half an hour ago, Katie had come home to the apartment she shared with her long time boyfriend Oliver Wood to find him snogging her cousin on the sofa. She hadn't said anything. She just stared at him for a moment before apparating straight to the apartment she used to share with Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. Soon the shock wore off and Katie had broken down. She knew their relationship was struggling but she couldn't believe it had come to this.

"Don't cry Katie." Angelina comforted her. "He doesn't deserve your tears." Katie only cried harder, her blonde hair falling over her face as she buried her face in her hands.

"I loved him!" She cried. Alicia and Angelina looked at each other, identical expressions of worry on their face. Neither of them wanted to bring up Luna's wedding. They had gotten their invitations that morning and had been excitedly discussing their plans when Katie appeared at their doorway. Everyone had just been waiting for Oliver to propose. It seemed so certain that he would after all this time. Then things had suddenly gone down hill when Katie's cousin turned up two weeks ago to see Katie's first match playing for the Holyhead harpies. Katie had insisted she stay with her and Oliver, trusting her cousin absolutely. She couldn't believe they had done this to her.

"Your too good for him Katie." Angelina murmured rubbing her friends back. "You're a Quiditch superstar. You're beautiful, popular, kind, beloved. And whose he? Just some lying, cheating, one hit wonder."

"Yeah! Listen to her Katie! Just think what a fool he's going to feel when he realizes what he's lost."

Katie looked doubtful. Her friends looked at her eagerly, willing her to believe them. But she couldn't. She was the one who felt like a fool. She wiped away her tears and forced a smile.

"Did you hear about Luna's wedding?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Review review! Many thanks to the blue shadow (my old friend hwo are you these days?), lillylunapotter and Cyan-n-Magenta! I love you all.**

**In answer to your questions: This story probably won't be too long as the whole story revolves around like, 5 days, instead of years like my previous ones. I'm sad that Oliver cheated on Katie too but I wanted to create a nice little opening for Marcus Flint. Hopefully updates will be quick (depends whether or not I get on a roll) and everyone's going to be falling in love like crazy (in other words tre tre fast)!**

**I know Luna/Blaise is weird but hey Love is blind right? Blaise wants a girl whose like no other and Luna wants someone who accepts her. In fact I'm doing this couple as a request. Feel free to send me any suggestions for the next story. So far it's going to be Harry/Daphne and lord knows who else. I've also had a request to do a lesbian Ginny with someone. I'm happy to write anything as long as i can have my fun ;)(except for student/adult relationships. I'm sorry I just don't like it... unless it's serious Black because he's damn sexy;)**

Moving on...

chapter 2

"Oh Luna, you look beautiful!" Ginny sighed admiring her friend as she twirled around in her wedding dress. It was the day of Luna and Blaise's wedding, a beautiful afternoon. Not a cloud in 2

Luna was wearing an _interesting_ creation. It was beautiful, just different, like Luna. The dress was white, full length and definitely unique. The bodice was covered in diamonds and the skirt was made completely of white feathers. She also wore a crown of white feathers and her long, blonde hair tumbled down her back in soft waves. The theme continued as Luna accessorized with feather earrings. The most interesting part of the ensemble were the wings. They were gorgeous, white feathers joined together with gold thread. Hermione admitted that though the outfit was not her personal style, Luna did look very beautiful, somewhere between a swan princess and an angel.

Hermione and Ginny were almost feather free, with Luna only insisting on them wearing one feather each in their hair, Red Indian style. Their dresses contrasted with Luna's. They were gold (to match the thread on Luna's wings) fringe, tassel, flapper dresses that shimmied and sparkled. Hermione couldn't help feeling slightly ridiculous but Ginny was having a great time, swishing this way and that, watching the light bounce off her.

These dresses were the result of a muggle trip to London. Hermione had taken Luna on her first trip to a muggle cinema to see a one-night showing of 'Midnight in Paris'. Luna had left filled with inspiration for her wedding and the next thing Hermione and Ginny knew they were being confronted by rows of 1920's fashion.

All three of the girls wore gold, strappy heels.

"Ready?" Luna asked her bridesmaids. Ginny squealed while Hermione supressed a grimace.

"Ready." Hermione confirmed. There was a knock on the door and Xenophilius Lovegood poked his head through the door.

"Come my child, we must go before the Wrackspurts make your brain go fuzzy." Luna nodded at her father seriously before taking his outstretched hand.

They exited the Lovegood's house and made their way to the garden where the ceremony was to be held. Guests were seated either side of a pathway carpeted in leaves and petals. The music began to play as they came into sight, and the guests stood. Ginny went down the aisle first, sashaying a little as she walked. She winked at Harry as she passed him and he grinned back at her. Hermione went next, staring directly ahead at nothing, counting her steps in her head. _One and pause and two and pause..._ She wished she had something to do with her hands. Luna had absolutely forbidden bouquets because according to her all manner of nasty wild life dwelled inside them.

Eventually she made it to the end of the aisle and stood next to Ginny. There were gasps of both admiration and amazement from the crowd as Luna made her way down the fortunately wide aisle. Ron's mouth hung open in shock whilst Harry was supressing a chuckle. Hermione looked over at Blaise to see how he was reacting. There was a sparkle in his eyes and a certain pride in his smile as though he was thinking _that's my girl, isn't she wonderful? _For the first time Hermione felt certain of her friends happiness.

Draco always prided himself on being able to conceal his emotions -though he admitted that today this was harder than usual. He'd been busy admiring Granger's exposed, toned legs when he suddenly caught sight of what was trundling up the aisle behind her. His eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight of Luna Lovegood's wedding costume. _What was she wearing on her head?_ He quickly schooled his expression into his usual smirk and decided to go back to looking at Granger's legs.

Luna beamed at Blaise and happily took his hands as she arrived by his side. The priest was still staring at her in shock and seemed to be unable to speak. Blaise discreetly coughed to bring his attention back to the ceremony. The priest shook his head and focused his attention on his prayer book.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here, in the sight of Merlin, to witness the joining of this man and this woman in magical matrimony…"

Hermione stood beside Luna, smiling at her friend's obvious happiness. She became aware of someone's eyes on her and looked up to see the smirking face of Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was watching her with what Hermione considered to be a smug expression. She felt self conscious and angry all at once and quickly turned her gaze from him. Instead, she looked out over the guests.

She could see Harry and Ron sitting in the front row alongside Luna's father. Katie, Alicia and Angelina were also seated on Luna's side, smiling contently. Hermione noted that Oliver was not with Katie and wondered if something was wrong. She turned her attention to the grooms side and with a barely supressed groan recognised many of their faces. Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, Cassius Warrington, Alexander Montague and Pansy Parkinson all sat in the second row behind Blaise's family. She noticed that Pucey's eyes had flickered to her and he winked cheekily when he caught her staring. To her horror she felt herself blush profusely and quickly turned back to the bride and groom.

The ceremony soon ended and the pair shared their first kiss as a married couple. Hermione had dreaded this moment, the moment when she had to link arms with Malfoy as they walked back down the aisle. She tried to calm herself but instead began to tense up. When it was clear she was not going to reach for him Malfoy practically grabbed her arm and dragged her to his side.

"Hello Granger" He murmured. She cursed Luna for marrying a Slytherin.

Marcus Flint was highly amused to receive his invitation to Blaise and Luna's wedding. He'd been with his best friend Alexander Montague at the time and they'd both laughed in surprise.

"Well, well, well, a little brothers all grown up and getting married." Alexander had said. Marcus debated whether or not to go. It was true that Blaise had always been like a younger brother to him, so had Draco. Despite popular opinion the Slytherin's were much like a family in the way they cared about each other. However Luna Lovegood's wedding was bound to be downright weird. Alex encouraged him to go.

"Well it won't be dull right?" Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, very entertaining."

"And you know Marcus," Alex's grin turned sly. "Bell's always been a friend of Lovegood's." Marcus's head snapped up at that. _I didn't think of that. _

Marcus had been infatuated with Katie Bell for years now. Her long blonde hair, warm brown eyes and love for Quiditch had drawn him to her like moth to a flame. He's admiration turned to obsession when Katie had started dating her captain in her fifth year, Oliver-Bloody-Wood. Marcus had never hated anyone so much in his life. When Marcus should have been graduating he deliberately failed his newts to stay behind another year. Now that Wood was out of the school he was sure he'd be able to convince her that he'd be better for her. However things didn't quite go to plan. It seemed absence did make the heart grow fonder as Katie sighed over Woods letters, met him for romantic weekends in Hogsmeade and revelled in the news of his Quiditch success. Of course it didn't help with her friends egging her on. Nor did it help that Marcus's friends knew exactly why he was at school for another year and started teasing him whenever she was around. He'd tried and failed to convince Katie to break up with Oliver but to no avail. He'd started hanging around the pitch during Gryffindor's practise sessions so he could speak to her after. She'd been suspicious at first but couldn't help being nice to him. She simply wasn't capable of being mean to anyone. So she sat and talked to him and he'd subtly suggested that maybe Wood was in fact entirely wrong for her and maybe she'd be better off with someone closer by, like the person sitting next to her. She'd laughed him off and insisted she was in love. Marcus was going insane. He wondered how suspicious Katie would be if Wood suddenly dropped dead via a tragic accident. He'd kissed her on their graduation day and admitted he was in love. She'd pushed him away.

"Marcus you know I'm in love with Oliver!" She'd cried. Marcus would definitely have to kill him.

"But he's not in love you." He'd snapped back furiously. This had not been the right thing to say. Katie looked like she was going to cry.

"How dare you?!" He'd reached for but she ran, never looking back.

For three years he'd thrown himself into his Quiditch career to keep himself from thinking of her. Now he couldn't resist. He would go to the wedding. If nothing else at least he'd get to see Katie, and maybe slip something into Wood's champagne while he was at it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Glad you liked the dress Magenta! **

**And yep I've been good Blue Shadow! Haven't been up to much. **

**Here's the next instalment!**

Chapter 3

"Bloody hell this wedding is weird!" Ron grumbled under his breath to Harry, watching as the bride and groom had their photos done.

"I think it's sweet." Katie chided him gently.

"It's certainly like nothing I've ever been to before." Alicia agreed. Ron rolled his eyes.

"I don't get why he's marrying her. I mean Luna's nice and all and she's pretty but-"

"But what Ron?" Hermione snapped at him, daring him to finish his sentence. Ron gulped.

"I just wish she was a little more on the ball that's all." Ron concluded taking a sip of champagne.

"She is on the ball Ron. She's just on a different ball to everyone else." Hermione defended her friend. Harry laughed.

"There you are Granger." Malfoy had slinked up behind her and was practically breathing down her neck.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked suspiciously. He smirked at her.

"Photographer want's some photos of the bridal party." Hermione sighed and handed her drink to Ron who was standing next to her.

"I guess we better go then." Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and followed Hermione and Malfoy to where the photographer was preparing for the next shot.

Katie had very bravely agreed to come to this wedding. She hadn't wanted to but she knew what a special day it was for Luna and wanted to be there for her friend. She hadn't realized how much it would hurt to see her younger friend getting married now she knew she and Oliver would never be.

"Come on Katie, let's get another drink." Angelina suggested to her gently, steering her away from all the happy couples. Katie followed her numbly, staring down at her aqua blue summer dress. "How you holding up? I know this must be hard for you."

Katie sighed.

"I don't know, it's just, I want to feel happy Luna, and I am, but I also can't help but think-"

"That this should be you and Oliver?" Angelina finished for her kindly. Katie nodded still looking down.

"Oh no." Angelina suddenly groaned. Katie looked up at her surprised.

"What is it?" Angelina opened her mouth to speak but a familiar voice spoke first.

"Long time no see." Katie whirled around to see Marcus Flint standing behind her, terribly handsome in a fitted white shirt and black slacks. He had a devilish smile on his face. It was so familiar and so sexy. But frankly, Katie wasn't in the mood. She had no doubt he would ask about a certain ex-boyfriend.

"Hello Marcus." She replied calmly. His smile widened.

"Katie, I haven't seen you in ages. Haven't been hiding from me have you?" Marcus knew for a fact that Katie had been avoiding him ever since he kissed her and damn it hurt.

"I've just been busy with Quiditch and stuff." Katie replied dismissively refusing to admit anything.

"So where's Wood tonight? I didn't see him at the ceremony." Katie's jaw tightened at the reminder. Of course Marcus didn't know they'd broken up. He hadn't asked to hurt her.

"Actually we broke up." She said as casually as she could. Marcus's eyebrows rose and he looked like he was going to comment so Katie quickly took hold of Angelina's arm and pulled her forward. "Your remember Angelina, Marcus."

Marcus wasn't a fool. He knew when someone was avoiding a topic. Instead he turned his attention to Angelina.

"Yes of course. Good to see you again Johnson. I see you've managed to grow your hair out." He added snidely referring to the choppy, often tangled black hair she'd had back at school. Parkinson and the other girls had so enjoyed making fun of her for it. Angelina smiled sweetly back at him.

"Yes, thank you for noticing. I'm sorry to see you haven't been as fortunate with your teeth." Marcus smirked at her.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your charm Johnson." Alexander commented joining the group. Angelina rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh how sweet of you to say Montague." She replied dryly.

"Wasn't it?" He grinned playfully. "Come on you lot, the happy couple's about to perform their first dance. Worth seeing don't you think?" Angelina, though she thought Montague an arrogant git, couldn't help but agree with him. They joined the swell of people gathering around what she supposed was the dancefloor. It looked like an enormous chessboard. Blaise lead his new wife into the centre as the band prepared to begin playing. Everyone waited with baited breath to see what song the couple had chosen.

Blaise turned to his audience, a cheeky grin on his face. "Just wanted to say a quick thank you to you all for coming to celebrate our wedding," he smiled down at Luna here, as there were cheers from the crowd. "I chose this song" Alexander looked disappointed at this "as I think it describes my wonderful bride perfectly." There was an "aw" of appreciation from the girls in the group and a few raised eyebrows from the men.

"This song is for my Luna, the most wonderful girl in England, who never ceases to surprise me." more than a few guests laughed at this comment "Its called _Drops of_ _Jupiter_".

There was a round of applause and whoops as Blaise took Luna into his arms and they began to dance to the music.

Hermione sighed happily. She loved this song.

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere _

_With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey _

_She acts like summer and walks like rain _

_Reminds me that there's time a to change, hey, hey _

_Since the return from her stay on the moon _

_She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey _

_Tell me did you sail across the sun _

_Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded _

_And that heaven is overrated _

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star _

_One without a permanent scar _

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there _

Blaise waved to his friends to join in. Draco who was still next to Hermione since doing the photos grabbed her hand and pulled her on to the dance floor ignoring her protests. Alexander followed suit with Angelina who was also standing near him. Marcus turned to Katie with a smile and offered her his hand. She didn't want to dance but she took it anyway. Ginny and Harry were soon joining in.

_Now that she's back from that soul vacation _

_Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey _

_She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo _

_Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey _

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere _

_I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol Jane _

_Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land _

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet _

Draco twirled Hermione around in the air and she had to supress squealing.

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day _

_And head back to the milky way _

_And tell me, did Venus blow your mind _

_Was it everything you wanted to find _

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there _

Most people had joined in by now. Ron found himself standing alone next to an also alone Pansy Parkinson. He looked at her questioningly, gesturing to the dance floor. She sighed.

"Why not?"

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken _

_Your best friend always sticking up for you... even when I know you're wrong _

_Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone _

_Conversation _

_The best soy latte that you ever had... And me _

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet _

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day _

_And head back toward the milky way _

Alicia went to get herself another drink as the song finished. She hated formal dancing and had turned down several people's offers to dance. At the drink station she bumped into a bored looking Cassius Warrington. When he saw who it was he made a show of checking her out, dragging his eyes up and down her voluptuous body appreciatively. _Damn she's hot._

"Well hello Spinnet. I just _love_ your dress." He smirked gesturing to her tight, strapless, mini red dress. It perfectly highlighted her dark olive skin, her full chest and her toned legs and arms. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Hello Warrington." She accepted the drink he offered her and took a few sips, taking her time to drink in his appearance as well. He was still as handsome as she remembered him, with his messy brown hair, sparkling green eyes and a chiselled jaw.

"Here on your own?"

"It would seem so. You looked bored. Weddings not your thing?"

"Nor yours it would seem. I saw you turning down everyone's offers to dance. Still breaking hearts?"

"Why do you ask? Are you offering?" Cassius laughed.

"According to you I don't have a heart." Cassius and Alicia had dated briefly after graduation. She rarely dated men, preferring to have affairs, but she'd been dazzled by his charm and good looks. She quickly fell for him and thought he felt the same. However she soon came to realize she was nothing more to him than what her body was worth. On their last date she'd called him a heartless bastard, thrown his firewhiskey in his face and stormed out of the restaurant. She hadn't seen him since.

"And I still believe that." Cassius chuckled quietly and looked out over the guests.

"Look Spinnet, look at all these couples. Do you really think they're happy?" Alicia followed his gaze.

"Yes." She lied. She knew what he was leading up to and didn't want to play this game with him.

"Really? See, I think they've just deluding themselves. People when they break up, sure they're upset at first, but after a few days they realize how good life is being on their own. Not having anyone depending on them, total freedom, no restrictions." Alicia rolled her eyes again. She'd had a similar conversation to this with him before. Back then she'd agreed with him. Now, she wasn't so sure.

"And yet people continue to look for love." Cassius snorted.

"Yeah, because people are masochists. Just think about all those people who build their homes on flood planes and in fire risk areas. They know that the people who lived there last lost everything, the devastation that occurred. Yet they go back and rebuild there time and time again knowing full well what will happen. It's madness."

"Maybe the moments of living in those homes are worth the pain of losing them." Alicia snapped. She sculled the rest of her drink and began to walk away from him. She didn't want to talk to him anymore.

Cassius it seemed had other ideas. He followed her as she slipped through the crowd and gently took hold of her arm before she could reach her friends.

"You've changed your views." He commented pulling her around to face him.

"I realized what I wanted out of life." Cassius raised his eyebrows at her.

"And this is what you want? A big white wedding and a life time of monogamy?"

"Maybe." Cassius sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I've missed you Alicia." She tried to pull away from him. This was exactly what she wanted to avoid. Alicia had realized a few years ago that she was incapable of resisting him when he talked like that.

"Let me go Warrington."

"Just because I can't give you this doesn't mean we can't have some fun now."

"But that's not what I want! Cassius I'm not doing this again. I'm not getting involved with someone who will never love me. That's not the kind of relationship I'm after. I've been there and done that. I'm not a teenager anymore. I don't want to get married tomorrow but I don't want to date a guy where marriage will never be a possibility." Cassius let out a frustrated breath.

"Why can't we just be together like we used to? Why does everyone want to get married?"

"Because that's what people do!" Alicia shouted at him. A few people around them turned to stare and she took a deep breath to calm herself down and started again. "That's what people do Warrington. They fall in love and they get married. That's the way things go."

"And no one can be different is that it? For merlin's sake even Luna Lovegood is conforming."

"Have you ever considered that maybe I don't want to be different Cassius? That maybe I _want _someone to fall in love with me, to promise that I'll be the only one. Maybe that makes me ordinary but that's who I am." Cassius pulled her closer to him and leaned down to rest his forehead on hers.

"But you are different Alicia." She shivered at his breath on her skin.

"Not as different as you want me to be." Alicia pulled away from him and disappeared into the crowd not looking back. She wouldn't let Cassius Warrington break her heart again.

**Let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks ****Hawthorn0522****! Glad you like it **

Chapter 4

Marcus held Katie close as they continued to dance. He could feel how tense she was and gently rubbed circles in her back willing her to calm down.

"So why did you and Wood break up." He asked casually after a few minutes. Katie sighed.

"Well it turns out you were right. He didn't love me. Not like I loved him."

"Like how you didn't love me like I loved you?" He suggested. Katie shrugged still refusing to look at him. Marcus decided not to probe any further. He figured she'd tell him if she wanted to.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said at last. She smiled and finally looked up at him.

"Thank you Marcus. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Don't I?" He grinned. She laughed. He loved her laugh.

"Katie will you sit next to me at dinner." She bit her lip indecisively. "I just want to talk. It's been so long."

Katie nodded. She decided there couldn't be any harm in just talking.

"So _Hermione_," Draco smirked at her, emphasising her first name. Hermione willed him to die. She'd pulled herself away from him as soon as the dance was over and had tried to hide behind some pillars in the garden. Draco, undeterred had followed her and was now leaning over her, an arm placed either side of her body.

"Yes?" She hissed. He chuckled.

"You don't seem very happy to see me."

"Why would I be?"

"Oh I don't know. Girls always seem to be happy to see me." He grinned cockily. "I don't know if it's my good looks, my charm or my wit. Possibly a combination."

"And just who are these girls? Your mother?" Hermione snapped. She really didn't want to talk to Malfoy. Yes, she had to admit he was good looking and a little bit charming and witty occasionally. However he was also a self-conceited, arrogant, racist, pratt who had made her life hell since the moment they met.

Draco merely laughed at her answer and leaned closer to her. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest protectively.

"So Hermione what do you think of the wedding? Is this what your dreaming of? Other than me of course." Hermione glared daggers at him.

"Malfoy I can assure you that I have _never _dreamt about you."

"Sure, sure. I should've known you wouldn't admit it."

"Oh your right Malfoy I have dreamt of you! In fact I was just dreaming about you dropping dead only a moment ago. I'd settle for you leaving me alone though."

"Always playing hard to get huh?"

"I'm not playing. Why are you talking to me? Don't you have someone else to annoy?"

"Ouch! You wound me."

"If you don't leave me alone I'll give you a real injury."

"I'd like to see you try." Hermione reached for her wand at that but Draco grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head.

"Uh-uh." He smirked leaning closer to her.

"Don't you dare!" Draco chuckled again before crashing his lips onto hers. Hermione focused all her energy on not reacting to his kiss. _Of all people why does he have to be such an amazing kisser?_

Draco pulled back laughing.

"Are you always this stubborn, or is this behaviour you reserve for me especially?"

"Malfoy you do realize that this is practically sexual assault. I could have you arrested." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Like anyone would believe you didn't want to kiss me. I can hardly believe it myself."

"Are you always this conceited, or is this behaviour you reserve for me especially?"

Draco smirked at her, playing with the feather in her hair. In truth he was buying himself time. He hadn't expected kissing her to feel so good. He'd only done it to rile her up. It bothered him that she hadn't kissed him back.

"What's wrong Granger? Don't tell me your still hung up on all that stuff that happened at school. That was years ago." Hermione jerked her head away from him as he ran his hand through her hair.

"I am not 'hung up' on it, I just don't remember you apologising."

"Malfoy's don't apologise."

"Maybe you should start."

"I don't think so." Hermione was bothered by the way he was looking at her. Something had changed in his countenance since he'd kissed her. Some of the humour had gone. Instead he seemed to be deep in thought.

"We'd better get back before they serve dinner." Hermione stated at last after a few moments of him staring at her. He nodded and leaned back, allowing her to slip away from him.

Pansy and Ron hadn't danced very long. He wasn't very good and didn't enjoy dancing especially and she certainly wasn't enjoying herself. However Ron had found himself admiring Pansy while dancing with her. She had such a defined face, not round and undefined like Lavenders had been. Pansy had high cheekbones, a strong jaw, definite chin and large blue eyes, which were highlighted by her full fringe and short bob haircut. She had a beautiful smile and moved gracefully. He felt quiet stunned by her. Immediately after the song ended he offered to get her a drink.

Pansy regarded the red headed boy before her. He was tall, fairly muscular from years as training both in Quiditch and as an auror. His blue eyes contrasted nicely with his pale skin and she deemed him passably good looking.

"Yes, you may get me drink." She said at last. _Why not? It's not like I'm here with anyone._ Ron quickly fetched them champagne and remained beside her throughout the evening. Pansy had to admit she enjoyed the attention. The Weasley boy was not clever but he was attentive and strangely entertaining. He'd certainly do for one night.

Ron found himself being enchanted by Pansy. She could be stuck up and sometimes unkind, but out of everyone at the wedding she seemed to be the only one who admitted the bizarreness of the wedding and seemed to appreciate his remarks. It had been a long time since he'd been able to say anything around a girl without being scolded for being unkind. He felt like she didn't expect anything of him and he liked that.

Angelina and Alexander continued to dance together on the floor. They were both good dancers and begrudgingly enjoyed each other's company.

"So why is a girl as good looking as you alone?" Alex asked her as he twirled her around. She smiled at him.

"Do I look alone to you?" He laughed.

"No, true. I thought I heard rumours you and one of the Weasley twins were together."

"You should know better than to listen to rumours. After all, there's been plenty spread about you."

"Really? What have you heard?"

"Well last year, after you dumped that millionaire, I heard that the real reason was because you were gay." Alex looked appalled.

"Gay? People thought _I_ was gay!"

"Uh huh. Because you're too good looking." He grinned at that, his ego restored.

"Well I guess I understand that. You know I didn't believe the rumours about you. I didn't really think you'd settle for a Weasley, not when you can do so much better."

"Really Montague? You think I can do better? With who?"

"Hmm." Alex pretended to think. "Me?" he suggested after a moment.

"You?" Angelina smirked at him. Alex started to back off the dance floor pulling her with him.

"Me." He confirmed. Angelina wasn't quiet sure how she ended up making out with Alexander Montague in a dark corner at Luna's wedding. All she knew was that what they were doing felt very, very good.

**He he! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to my reviewers! You. Are. Awesome!**

**To hurricaneMania142. . Thank you so much for all your comments! Daphne is a Slytherin girl. As for the song I wish I had written it. I love it! It's by a band called **_**train.**_

Chapter 5

Everyone sat down for dinner under a starlit night sky. Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Luna, Blaise and their parents all sat together on one table. Hermione wondered if Luna was sad that her mother didn't live to see her only child get married. She certainly wasn't going to ask.

Draco was quiet next to her, glancing at her often with eyes glazed over. Blaise noticed his friend's unusual manner and subtly excused them from the table for a moment.

"Come on Drake what's up with you?" He asked grasping his friends shoulder supportively.

"I don't know man. I mean I kissed granger-"

"You kissed Granger." Blaise repeated dubiously.

"Yeah just a few minutes ago. I only did it for fun. You know how I get when I start winding people up." Blaise nodded.

"And?"

"It felt good. Like really good. But she didn't kiss me back."

"Well maybe that's because she hates you."

"Yeah but what am I going to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I want her to kiss me back." Blaise smiled.

"She always gets to you doesn't she?"

"What is her problem? Potter got over it, Weasley more or less got over it but she just won't move on. It's like she's holding a grudge or something." Blaise raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Okay so she is holding a grudge. What am I supposed to do?"

"I'd suggest starting with ending the grudge. Like maybe you could apologise." Draco glared at Blaise.

"I don't apologise."

"Then she's not going to kiss you."

"That's so unfair." Draco whined. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Come on. Let's go back. You can mull over dinner whether or not you think getting a kiss from Granger is worth an apology." Grumpily, Draco followed his friend back to their table.

Angelina and Alex arrived back at the wedding holding hands. Still smiling they sat down on a table with Katie, Marcus and Adrian. Cassius joined them after seeing that Alicia was there next to Katie. Ron and Pansy joined them having nowhere else to go. More than a few other tables glanced over at this unusual spectacle.

Cassius had done a lot of thinking, deliberating what to do. He had missed Alicia everyday since she left him. Other girls simply didn't measure up. But he didn't want to give up his freedom either. He wondered what sort of compromise she would accept.

Alicia was very unhappy to find herself next to Cassius once more. She tried to throw herself into a conversation with Katie but the blonde was too distracted by the man next to her. In the meantime, Cassius on Alicia's other side (her bad side), persisted in trying to gain the girls attention.

"Alicia" he murmured nudging her. "Alicia? Alicia? Alicia, Alicia, Alicia!" His voice grew louder each time he said her name and he began to poke her. Irritated Alicia turned to face him.

"What?" she snapped. He smiled at her.

"Go out with me again." She glared at him.

"No."

"Please?"

"No, I told you. I won't do this again."

"Don't make me beg."

"Don't make me hex you." Cassius sighed frustrated.

"What if I put marriage back on the table." Her eyes widened.

"What?"

"I'm not saying it'll be anytime soon." Cassius rushed. Merlin he wasn't ready for that yet. "But I would consider it as a future possibility. If we were together for a considerable length of time, then I guess it wouldn't be too awful for us to get married." Her mouth was slightly agape.

"Cassius are you actually telling me that you'd be willing to discuss marriage?"

"A very low key wedding." Cassius continued. "Not like this. Just you, me and a couple of witnesses." Alicia was beginning to smile.

"Really?'

"Yes." Merlin she was gorgeous. Surely getting married would be worth it to see that smile everyday. "So, will you go out with me?"

She nodded looking up at him from under her eyelashes.

"But be warned, you're on a deadline." Cassius gulped.

"A deadline?'

"I'm not waiting around forever. I'll go out with you on the expectation that this proposal will be forth coming."

"How long have I got?" Alicia thought for a moment.

"A year." Cassius decided he could live with that.

"Alright, a year."

Katie felt bad. While dancing with Marcus it had occurred to her that she wished Oliver was there to see her with his old nemesis. She'd tried to dismiss the thought. Marcus deserved better than to be used to make her old boyfriend jealous. But she couldn't help thinking about the possibility. A part of her longed to get back at Oliver, to hurt him liked he'd hurt her. But at the same time, that wasn't who she was. Sure she was feeling upset at the moment but she would regret hurting people later.

Now, sitting with Marcus, she wasn't sure whether she was starting to want him genuinely or whether it was because she knew it would hurt Oliver. She felt confused and wanted space to think. Marcus wouldn't give it to her. He was sitting so close, close enough that she could feel his breath on her skin, making the hairs on her neck stand on end. He spoke so gently to her, yet his voice was low and rugged. He told her she could trust him, but his eyes were so dark and stormy, she knew she never could. He touched her like she was porcelain, but his hands were rough from years of Quiditch. She shivered. _What is wrong with me?_

"So I heard you made the Harpies." Marcus commented, enjoying how her breath caught when he leant closer to her.

"Oh, um, yes. First match is this weekend."

"Congratulations. Maybe I'll come and watch." Katie was flattered.

"Really?"

"Yeah," his smile turned devious. "Check out the competition." Katie grinned back at him.

"You'd like to think you were competition." She teased. If she were honest, the Falcon's would probably beat them this year. Since Marcus had joined their team two years ago they'd shot up the ladder and were now competing for first place. Her team was good but she wasn't sure they were as good as his.

"Who are you playing?"

"Chudley Cannons"

"Ah you'll crush them easy."

"Hey!" Ron snapped from the other end of the table. The Chudley Cannons were his favourite team.

"Sorry Ron." Katie smiled sweetly at him.

"What's this? Who's going to see the Chudley Cannons?"

"I am. Katie's playing them this weekend."

"Really? Who do you play for Bell?" Adrian looked genuinely interested. It amused him greatly to see all these couples coming together around him. He smiled thinking of his girl waiting for him at home. She'd been a Ravenclaw student, and he'd married her a year after school finished. She refused to come with because she was 7 months pregnant and complained that nothing fit her.

"Holyhead Harpies" Katie replied. Adrian laughed.

"So you'll be playing Marcus if you win huh?" His eyes sparkled. "I have to see that. It's been a long time since Katie Bell and Marcus Flint had it out on the pitch."

"Ah the good old times." Angelina joked.

"Are you going this weekend?" Alex asked her. She smiled at him.

"Why? Are you?"

"I am if you are." Marcus looked at them surprised. _Since when are they together?_

"We're coming too. We wouldn't miss your first game Katie." Alicia added.

"'We' as in you and me?" Cassius clarified looking at her.

"Yes, we as in you and me."

"Well sounds like a group outing. I think I'll tag along as well." Adrian chimed in.

Ron tried to remember if Pansy liked Quiditch. She'd never played it but she always turned up to the games. He was just deliberating whether or not to ask her when she took care of that herself.

"You can meet me there." She told him. _Well that's that. _Ron thought. He found it oddly comforting to have a girl take control.

In truth Pansy found Quiditch a little dull. She only went to support her friends. But she never missed a 'group outing' as Adrian put it and she knew the Weasley would ask her anyway.

"Pity Luna will miss it." Alicia added. "Where are they going on their honeymoon?"

"I heard Greenland mentioned." Adrian replied dryly.

"Greenland!" Angelina repeated. "Why on earth?"

"Ask her if you have the nerve." Angelina didn't.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the bride and groom are leaving." Everyone stood up to see what Blaise and Luna would do next.

They seemed to be waiting for something. Suddenly a hippogriff appeared around a corner. Draco jumped back, recognising that bloody creature anywhere. He glared at Blaise who laughed at him in turn.

"What's wrong Malfoy? Your not 'hung up' about Buckbeak are you?" Hermione grinned at him. He glared at her.

"That thing nearly ripped my arm off!"

"Because you provoked it."

"It should've died! Why is it here?"

"Luna's idea."

"Of course it was. Who else would think to leave their wedding reception on the back of a hippogriff?

Hermione laughed at his obvious fear.

"Don't worry Malfoy I won't let Buckbeak touch you." Malfoy moved back a little from the hippogriff just in case. Blaise and Luna climbed aboard and waved to their friends and family before taking off into the night sky.

"They're not going all the way to Greenland on that thing are they?" Mrs Zabini asked Hermione worriedly.

"Don't worry Mrs Zabini I'm sure it's just for dramatic effect." Hermione said this but she wasn't sure. Nothing Luna and Blaise did would surprise her.

"Granger can I talk to you a minute." Draco didn't wait for an answer and instead began to drag her off towards the pond.

"What is it now?" Draco stopped and turned to face her.

"Granger, if I apologise will you kiss me?" Hermione stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"What?" He snapped. He didn't like being laughed at. "That's your problem isn't it? That I never apologised? And my problem is that you won't kiss me. The way I see it we can kill two birds with one stone." Hermione quietened down and smiled at him.

"Alright Draco. If you give me a good enough apology I'll kiss you." Draco paused. He didn't know how people apologised.

"Granger,"

"Yes Draco."

"How do people apologise?" Hermione fought another laugh.

"They say they're sorry. Sometimes they talk about the things they did and how they regret them."

"Right. Well, I'm sorry for calling you names at school, and trying to get you expelled, and giving you buckteeth, though that was an accident so I don't think it really counts..." Draco racked his brain to think of what else he had done. "I'm sorry for taking points off you for being a mud- muggleborn, and I'm sorry I said I hoped you'd die in second year." _I think that's it._

Hermione rolled her eyes. _Tactful Draco, very tactful._

"Well?" Draco prompted. He wasn't sure if that was a good apology. He'd never tried one before.

Hermione shook her head. _He did his best I guess._

Placing her hands on his shoulders, Hermione quickly leaned up and kissed Draco on the lips. Draco put his hands on her waist and closed his eyes. He decided it was just as good as last time, even a bit better. It didn't last very long and before Draco quite realized what was happening Hermione was already half-way back to the reception.

He stayed in the dark a while, thinking things over. He wondered how he could get her to kiss him again. Maybe if her bought her chocolates or something. Other girls liked that stuff. He'd never had girl trouble before but Hermione wasn't like most girls. He sighed. _This was going to be a struggle._

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all my reviewers! I always write my chapters before going to bed because I collapse after writing them. Sometimes in the morning I re-read what I did the night before and think **_**what the hell was going through my head?! **_**Haha!**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 6

The wedding was over. Adrian went home to his wife and told her about all the couples. She remembered all her past fellow students and found as much delight as he had in picturing them together. Adrian also invited her to the Quiditch match but as expected she declined.

"Can't you see how big I am? I'd need a stand to myself!"

Marcus walked Katie home. As they paused in her doorway she suddenly realized what was expected. Marcus leaned against the doorframe casually, watching her with those eyes. She smiled at him nervously.

"Good night Marcus. Thank you for seeing me home."

"Anytime Katie." He didn't leave. She bit her lip nervously and waited. In a single motion Marcus swiftly leant down and pecked her on the lips. He lingered near her face for a moment and she could see him smiling.

"Goodnight Katie." He murmured pulling away completely. Katie watched him walk away, a pink tinge in her cheeks and a sparkle in her eye.

Katie didn't have much time to think about Marcus that week for which she was very grateful. She had Quiditch training all day every day and was completely worn out at night. The day before the match her captain sat them all down to talk strategies before sending them all off to have massages. They needed to be in top shape for the next day.

Draco went home to Malfoy Manor where his mother was waiting for him. His father had died from a heart attack soon after the war ended.

"From the strain of it all." The Doctor had explained.

Draco and his mother were very close and he thought it reasonable to ask her advice on how to get to Hermione. Narcissa was shocked by his new conquest but decided that at least this girl had a brain.

"Well at least you've cleared the air between you now." She said at last after hearing Draco's edited version of events of the wedding. "I think you should try coming at her on her own level. Buy her a book she wants, or find a way for her to meet one of her favourite authors. You'll need to do a little research first I think." Draco nodded. His mother always knew what to do when it came to girls. He decided he would pay the Potter's a visit the next day. Surely if anyone knew what Granger would want it would be her best friends.

His visit to the Potter house was relatively successful. Ginny had been quiet happy to help him when he told her why he was there. She would love to see Hermione going out with someone. It had been such a long time. Malfoy felt Potter hadn't been very helpful at all and suspected that although they were nearly friends Potter didn't want him anywhere near Hermione. However Ginny gave him a name of an author that Hermione apparently adored and told him about Hermione being at the game. To thank the girl for her help Draco sent her a bottle of wine the next day. He also sent a letter to Hermione, asking her to meet him for lunch.

She'd agreed- somewhat uncertainly- and had been astounded to find Draco Malfoy waiting for her at a table with Fifi LaFolle, Hermione's favourite witch author. She'd written _Enchanted Encounters, _a collection of short stories about the authors meetings with different people. Hermione couldn't speak as Draco pulled a chair out for her.

"Hermione I would like to introduce you to Fifi LaFolle. Fifi LaFolle this is Hermione Granger." Fifi LaFolle extended a hand to Hermione and Hermione finally gained enough self control to shake it and sit down.

"Hermione Granger I've heard of you." Said Fifi LaFolle. "You helped save the Wizarding world no?" Hermione hadn't regained full use of her mouth so Draco came to her rescue.

"She did more than help." Draco smiled charmingly at both women. "She practically did it single-handed."

"Oh, that's not true." Hermione blushed looking down while Fifi LaFolle looked impressed. "Harry defeated the Dark Lord, I just helped."

Fifi LaFolle continued to smile. "Well that is still quite an accomplishment, no?"

Draco agreed with her and a waitress came to give them menus. After mulling over the options Hermione decided it was time to ask Draco why and how he'd managed to invite Hermione's favourite author to lunch with them.

Draco was, of course, terribly evasive. He simply stated that Fifi LaFolle was an old friend of his family. Fifi LaFolle was rather flattered to hear that Hermione was such a fan of her stories and the women had a great time going over the book in detail.

Draco watched Hermione's face light up with joy as they discussed each meeting and its significance. She was so beautiful when she was animated. Draco relaxed back and watched the two women at leisure. He was sure he'd win points for this.

As far as Hermione was concerned the lunch could have gone on forever and she wouldn't have become tired or bored. Fifi LaFolle was so interesting, so clever and intelligent as well as being so glamorous. Hermione was so pleased to have met her she even let Draco walk her home.

"That was amazing! How did you know I love Fifi LaFolle?" She asked smiling at him as they strolled along Diagon Alley. Draco smiled mysteriously.

"Would you believe, pure intuition?" He asked.

"No." Draco laughed. "Did Ginny tell you?"

"Now why would she do that?" Hermione thought about this. She didn't want to say that he'd been asking Ginny questions about her as she didn't know this for a fact. If Draco wasn't pursing her (which was her initial guess) then she didn't want to seem foolish by suggesting it.

"I don't know. She's just the only one who knows." Hermione shrugged indifferently but couldn't contain her excitement for long.

"Did you hear her talk about her encounter with Nicholas Flammel? It sounded so exciting. I wish I met interesting people like that. Or maybe I do and I just don't realize. I'm going to have to really focus on every person I meet now and one day I'll write a book about it." Hermione rambled, talking more to herself than Draco.

"What would you write about me?" Draco inquired playfully.

"Hm." Hermione thought, tilting her head to the side as she considered this. "I don't know. I guess I'd take focus on only one encounter instead of recounting our whole history." Draco was relieved of this.

"And which encounter would you choose?"

"I don't know." She smiled up at him. "Maybe we haven't had it yet." Draco found himself smiling back at her. It was a nice idea somehow.

"So is Fifi LaFolle really a friend of your family?"

"Oh yeah. She was a friend of my mothers back at school and they stayed in touch for years." Draco paused. "Ginny did tell me she was one of your favourite authors. That's why I arranged the lunch. I thought you'd like it."

"Like it? I loved it! That was one of the best days of my life!" Draco laughed again and took hold of her hand. She tensed at first, shooting him a suspicious look. After a while she relaxed and Draco inwardly smirked at his success. This was taking no time at all.

Hermione lived in an apartment in London. She was still paying it off but was finding it easier then she thought it would be. Being the brightest witch of her age had its perks. Originally her boss had been paying her next to nothing but after Hermione threatened to leave her salary nearly tripled. She opened the door and turned to say goodbye to Draco. She was comfortable inviting him in just yet.

"Thanks Draco. I had a really good time." Draco smirked at her.

"Of course you did. You were with me." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, bye." Hermione faltered.

"What? Not even a kiss goodbye?"

"Oh, well-" Draco kissed her swiftly on the lips and laughed at her shocked expression.

"Goodbye Hermione." And with that he apparated away.

**The match is next!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I looked up Wizarding authors and found Fife LaFolle and her book. It didn't say what the book was about so I just made it up. I love finding these little details like looking up the names of Hogwarts students to make reference to and finding the names of real restaurants and shops etc. It just makes the stories more real. That's what I love about J.K Rowling. She gives her stories such detail that makes them believable.**

Chapter 7

The stadium was completely booked out. Marcus and his friends had threatened some guys into giving them their tickets so that they and the girls could go. Katie was so pumped up with adrenaline she felt like she could beat dragons. Her teammates shook with nerves while she jumped on the spot and clapped her hands together.

"Calm down guys we've got this in the bag!" Katie grinned at them. Her teammates smiled back at her nervously.

"I don't see how we can lose with you in this attitude." Her captain chuckled. Katie peeked into the arena again. She didn't know where her friends were sitting but she knew they were out there. _And Marcus too… _Katie blushed at that thought. She wanted to impress him but she didn't know why. Maybe it was because they'd been so competitive at school.

The 'group' met together at the stadium. Marcus feigned complete ignorance when Alicia asked him how he could possibly have got the tickets so close to the game. Adrian chuckled when he heard her ask and Alex tried his best to look innocent. Cassius put his arm around her and assured her no one was harmed in the process.

"Were they threatened?" Alicia asked him suspiciously.

"Let's just say they were given an incentive." Cassius replied evasively. Alex and Marcus laughed. They climbed the stairs to their spot in single file and Draco discreetly slipped past Adrian so that he was next to Hermione. Adrian raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Hermione was quite surprised to see that Draco was now where Adrian had been, but not necessarily displeased. As they waited Draco patiently explained some of the tactics usually applied by each team. She was amazed by Draco's extensive knowledge on the subject. Surely there could not be this much to Quiditch. She was actually enjoying herself at a Quiditch match. This was unheard of.

Draco enjoyed sharing his knowledge on the subject. This was the only topic he knew more about then Hermione, and he relished in the feeling of telling her something she didn't know.

Alex and Angelina had gone on a very successful date. They'd had an intimate dinner on his private yacht as it cruised down the Thames before going dancing at a nightclub. Needless to say he was off to a good start. Alicia and Cassius had also resumed dating. He wanted to show her he was serious this time so he decided he'd need to do something that required a lot of thought. Last time they dated, it was all going out to dinner at fancy restaurants and lots of nights in hotel rooms. Alicia was still the only girl he'd officially dated so he wasn't very experienced at it. He asked Adrian for advice.

"Well what is she into?" Adrian inquired calmly. Cassius racked his brain for something.

"Um…sports?"

"Okay, good." Adrian resisted laughing at his friend. "Well we're all going to a game this weekend."

"Yeah as a group. I was thinking something a little more one-on-one."

"Can I give you a word of advice?"

"Sure."

"Don't sleep with her."

"What?"

"I'm serious. Don't sleep with her. That's what your whole relationship was based on last time. You want to show you're serious. Don't sleep with her."

"Don't girls sleep with guys to show their serious?"

"Yeah- no, look, just trust me on this."

"Alright, alright. So have you got any ideas?"

They ended up going bowling. Alicia couldn't believe Cassius Warrington had even heard of bowling let alone was willing to try it. Truth be told Cassius hadn't of it but Adrian had and Cassius was willing to try anything at this stage. It turned out to be a lot of fun. They were both really good at it. Alicia ended up winning - Cassius insisted that he had let her- and they had pizza and soft drinks afterwards. Alicia thought it was the best date she'd ever been on.

When Cassius walked her home Alicia invited him. She knew that he would be expecting her to sleep with him now they were back together and she figured she could give a little after he'd taken her on such a great date. But Cassius didn't come in. He simply gave her a kiss at her door and said goodnight. Needless to say Alicia was dumbfounded.

"What?" Cassius teased. "Did you think I was only after you for your body?

"Um, yes?" Cassius shook his head.

"I could give you a hundred reasons why I like you Alicia. Your body is only one of those." Alicia actually became a little teary and gave him another kiss before he left.

The Quiditch players flew out of the gates. Katie did a lap of the arena with her teammates and grinned when she saw her friends, new and old.

"Welcome folks to the last game of the season before we head to the finals. Remember the winner of today's match will proceed to the semi-finals to play the Falmouth Falcons!" Marcus grinned at this. "The captains have shaken hands, the players are in the air, the bludgers and snitch are released and-" There was a moment of anticipation as Master Brenton held the quaffle in his hands staring at the players with a smirk. Suddenly the ball was thrown into the air. "The game begins!"

Katie took immediate possesion of the ball. She passed to one of her teammates and prepared herself for the pass back. They had seven goal plans down pat. Each member of the team knew exactly where to position themselves, what sort of pass to make, what pass they were receiving and where to aim from. The Chudley Canons were obviously struggling to catch onto them as they failed several times to intercept the quaffle. Katie swooped towards the goal posts and everyone thought she was going to shoot when suddenly she passed to a teammate behind her who shot at the opposite goal effectively baffling the keeper. There was a loud cheer from the right side of the stadium and a boo from the left. It was pretty much 50-50 when it came to the number of supporters in the stadium.

Marcus watched with ardent admiration for the girl. She was really something. Everyone –even Pansy and Hermione- were having fun. Hermione was having fun because now she actually understood what was going on she found it far more interesting. Pansy was having fun because she got an adrenaline rush from being in an enthusiastic crowd, and you couldn't find those anywhere quiet like at a Quiditch match.

Katie loved the rush she got from playing Quiditch. As her captain predicted, it would have been impossible for the team to lose with the mood Katie was in. She scored 16 goals within the first hour – a nation-wide record- and seemed to do it so effortlessly. Their seeker eventually caught the snitch and the game finished with the final score being:

Holyhead Harpies: 350

Chudley Cannons: 180

Ron tried not to sulk. He really was happy for Katie but he just wished it hadn't been his favourite team she beat. Katie ran out to meet her friends as soon as she could get away. They stood waiting just outside the stadium. Marcus moved forward as she came out and Katie was so excited she leapt straight into his arms and kissed him. Quite literally _leapt_. Marcus was so surprised he nearly fell over. He kissed her back, ignoring the wolf whistles from his friends. They were both smiling as they pulled away.

Her friends practically knocked Marcus out of the way to get to her.

"That was awesome!" Alicia squealed. "I've never seen you play so well!"

"Really you were brilliant!" Hermione added. Katie smiled at them all.

"Oh it was so much fun. I can't believe I get paid for it." she laughed.

"Katie?" Katie spun round to see Oliver standing at the doors to the stadium, a stung look on his face.

"Oh." Katie blushed and looked down. "Oliver, hi."

"What are you doing here?" Alicia immediately snapped at him. Oliver was desperately trying to recover some self-control. _I can't believe she kissed Marcus Flint! She hated him at school! __We__ hated him!_

"Just came to see the game." Oliver shrugged. He knew he'd made a mistake cheating on Katie. He'd known it the moment she left and had come to beg her to come back to him after the game. Well he certainly wasn't going to say that now.

"Um guys could you us a second." Katie looked at Alicia in particular as she said this. Alicia huffed but marched over to where Cassius was standing with the other guys and Pansy. Hermione and Angelina followed suit. Marcus glared at Oliver. _What the hell does he think he' doing._

"Oliver why did you come?" Katie whispered. It hurt to see him. She hadn't been prepared at all for this encounter. _Well I got my wish from the wedding._ She thought unhappily. She'd clearly hurt him through Marcus. She felt guilty.

"Like I said. To see you play. Congratulations Katie. Alicia's right. I've never seen you play so well." Katie took a deep breath.

"Thank you. I've had a lot of energy this week." She commented. _Since we broke up._

"I know it's none of my business but, when did you start going out with Flint?" Oliver couldn't help it. He had to know. Surely she hadn't done this just to get back at him. She didn't use people like that.

"Your right that is none of your business." Part of Katie wanted to tell him they hadn't started dating yet, that it was just a kiss. But deep down she knew she couldn't appease Oliver anymore. She wasn't his girlfriend. It wasn't her job.

Oliver frowned at her and Katie looked away.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the match Oliver. And thanks for coming to congratulate me. It was thoughtful." Katie said in as stronger tone as she could muster. "I guess I'll see you around." And with that Katie Bell walked away from Oliver for the second time in her life. Oliver watched her go with heavy regret.

Her friends were all waiting for her, some a little less calmly then others.

"What did he want?" Alicia growled glaring at Oliver's retreating back. Katie shrugged.

"Just to say congratulations." Alicia 'hmphed' angrily. Oh how she wanted to beat the guy who broke Katie's heart with a beaters bat.

"Let's get lunch." Adrian suggested sensing the need to get everyone out of there.

"Good idea." Angelina quickly agreed whilst everyone else made some gesture of compliance.

"Where to Katie? You're the star today." Adrian smiled at her. Katie smiled back at him.

"Hm. somewhere low key. I don't want to be followed." She tilted her head back towards the photographers who were gaining on them as they spoke.

"How about the Leaky Cauldron?" Alex suggested.

"Perfect!"

And with that the group apparated away, just as Rita Skeeter and her quick quotes quill reached them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! Nearly couldn't be bothered writing a chapter tonight but then I thought- why not? What else would I be doing on a Friday night?**

Chapter 8

Draco noticed that Hermione was remaining distant. They went out a few more times during the week for dinner but she never invited him in, or initiated any meetings, or made any effort to contact him. She said she was busy at work and he tried to believe it but when he knew that Potter had lunch with her everyday during the week for a good half an hour it was difficult to believe that she was so busy that she couldn't spare him 10 minutes.

He decided it was time to step up his game. It started simply; a box of chocolates on her desk, flowers being delivered to her office in front of all her friends, the original version of Hogwarts a History. Hermione would thank him politely and she even kissed him on the cheek when he gave her the book… but seriously! By this stage a girl was usually begging him to marry her. He consulted his mother again. She frowned, watching her son's agitation with concern.

"Darling, have you considered maybe she just isn't the right witch for you?"

Draco laughed a little manically.

"You know mother up until 1 week ago I thought she was exactly the wrong witch for me. She's not a pureblood, she's not rich, she's not outstandingly attractive-"

"But?"

"But she's so smart, and witty"

"Pretty?"

"Beautiful. She's not like other girls you know?"

"And of course the fact that she won't give in to you is no doubt a strong enticement." Draco shrugged nonchalantly. "So darling, tell me, are you _courting_ her?"

Her tone was light but her grey eyes were serious. If Draco was chasing this girl for marriage she would absolutely help him. If this was just another fling for him she had better things to do, like getting a manicure or a new haircut.

"I don't know mother. I know she's the sort of girl I want to marry." Narcissa looked at her son reprovingly.

"Well that's good enough for me Draco. Honestly you're so picky! If she's the kind of girl you want to marry then marry her. I would like to see my Grandchildren before I too die of strain."

"It wouldn't bother you that I would be ending our pureblood line."

"If you don't have children at all then you'll end our line anyway won't you? And I know you're not interested in any of the numerous pureblood women I've introduced to you. Besides-" Narcissa drew herself up to her full height. "Any Malfoy child will always be superior." Draco smiled at his mother.

"Very true."

Draco turned up at Hermione's door that afternoon. It was a Saturday so he hoped she'd be home. She was, and conveniently alone. Draco smiled at her as she opened the door.

"Draco!" She stared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well it's nice to see you too Hermione." And it was. Draco gave her a quick once over. It was a warm summer day and she was wearing a floaty, cream, summer dress that came in at the waist and showed off her legs.

"Sorry, you just surprised me." They hovered at the door awkwardly for a moment. Hermione sighed giving in. "Would you like to come in?"

"Why thank you for asking me Hermione, yes I would." Hermione opened the door wider for him and Draco took his first steps into her apartment. He looked around curiously_._

The apartment was simple, quite large, open-plan, light and airy. The furniture fitted a sort of French provincial theme and the place was tidy and well lit by a series of large windows that over looked London and the Thames. Unsurprisingly there was an entire wall completely hidden by jam-packed bookshelves. He inwardly smirked when he saw that she'd put the flowers he sent her in a vase on her desk.

"Can I get you a drink of something?" Hermione asked having shut the door behind him.

"Coffee?" He suggested. Hermione nodded and quickly disappeared into the kitchen. Draco followed her.

"So this is where you live."

"Yes. This is where I live."

"It's nice. Somehow it's exactly the kind of place I imagined you'd live in."

"What a relief. A couple of years ago I imagine you'd tell me you thought I lived in a rubbish bin." Draco chuckled.

"No that's where I thought Weasley lived. Don't you remember my song that I wrote for him?" Hermione frowned at the memory.

"That was so cruel. Poor Ron was already nervous enough."

"Yes, poor little Ronickens." Hermione laughed at the horrible nickname.

"That wasn't as bad as Pansy's nickname for you. What was it? Drakie-poo?" Draco groaned.

"Don't remind me. Blaise will never let me live it down as it is."

"I can't believe she and Ron are going out now."

"I know. I never thought I'd see the day I'd be replaced by a Weasley."

"_You_ dumped _her_."

"That's not the point." Hermione smiled and gave him his coffee. He took a sip. _Perfect._

"Speaking of Blaise I wonder how he and Luna are. I really hope they didn't go all the way to Greenland on Buckbeak (A/N or Witherwings)."

"Oh don't worry about them I got a letter from Blaise yesterday. They're having the most spectacular time dog sledding and diving. They've just commenced a Musk Ox Safari tour." Hermione laughed. _Only them._

"Well they're certainly never boring those two."

"And never bored either."

"Exactly." Hermione took a long sip of coffee then put her cup down. "So Draco, why the visit?" Draco hadn't bothered to prepare an excuse.

"Do I need a reason to visit a friend?" Hermione looked at him suspiciously.

"I guess not."

"Besides. What would you be doing if I hadn't come over?" Hermione nodded towards a window seat where a book lay open.

"Reading the book you gave me." Draco smiled.

"Enjoying it?"

"Its amazing. It's the same as the version I had yet different. I can't explain. Where on earth did you find it?"

"Another family friend."

"It must be handy being so well connected."

"You have no idea." Draco finished his coffee. "So now that we've established that neither of us has anything to do today why don't we go out?"

"I was doing something."

"Reading doesn't count. You can do that anytime. Come on, lets go somewhere."

"Where?"

"I don't know." Draco paused, thinking. "You could come home with me."

"What?" Hermione choked on her coffee.

"Come home with me. I've seen where you live, now you come see where I live."

"I've been to your house before Draco." Hermione reminded him quietly. Draco winced but powered on.

"Which is exactly why you should come over. Make some new memories. Come on, mother will be there, and the house elves were making a Victorian Sponge Cake when I left." Hermione wavered. She didn't want to meet Narcissa but she'd had so many nightmares about Malfoy Manor and wanted to confront her past. After all, she was never one to run away from her fears.

"Alright. That sounds nice." She smiled but it was strained.

Draco waited patiently as Hermione locked up her apartment then extended his hand to her. She took it hesitantly, and one nauseating moment later, was standing at the gates of Malfoy Manor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews! I don't like Narcissa being mean to Hermione. In the books Narcissa is a nasty, snob but she desires her sons happiness above all. I don't think it's too big a stretch of the imagination for her to do anything for Draco to be happy, even if that means accepting Hermione. Hermione has more or less given up on SPEW because she realizes most house elves love working but still believes they shouldn't be treated cruelly.**

Chapter 9

Hermione was immediately thrown into a whirlwind of terrifying flashbacks.

Draco waited patiently for Hermione to calm down. He could see the tenseness in her shoulders, how wide her eyes were, hear her shallow breathing. He took her hand.

"Hermione." He called her name softly, trying to call her away from her nightmares. She squeezed his hand.

Draco willed the gates open with his mind and they began to walk up the path. The manor was less threatening in the daylight but still intimidating. It was massive. Grey, cold and confronting. Hermione shivered.

The door swung open for them and they entered. Hermione gripped Draco's hand so tightly he thought she would cut off circulation. She was shaking visibly now.

"Shnuckem, bring our guest a glass of firewhiskey." Draco commanded the elf that had opened the door for them.

"Yes master." The elf disappeared. The whole interaction went unnoticed by Hermione who was willing herself not to cry. _Things have changed Hermione. Draco isn't going to hurt you. You're safe! Bellatrix is dead. You will be strong!_ She was snapped out of her trance as Draco pushed a glass a firewhiskey into her hand.

"Drink." He murmured. She obeyed without realizing she had.

"Draco! There you are I wondered where you had got off to!" Narcissa swept into the room, a glass of cherry in her hand, stopping dead when she saw that her son was not alone. "Draco you didn't tell me you were having a friend over."

"No, sorry mother. You remember Hermione Granger?" Draco steered Hermione to face his mother. Hermione forced a smile. Narcissa recovered immediately.

"Yes of course. Miss Granger. What a pleasure it is to see you again. Are you well?"

"Yes thank you Mrs Malfoy."

"Narcissa, please. Well, I hope you will both join me for a little afternoon tea in the garden." Draco nodded and Narcissa left the room. Draco gestured to the place his mother had been in invitation.

"Shall we?" Hermione nodded taking one last look around the room where she'd been tortured so many years ago.

"I'm so sorry." Draco whispered. A single tear slipped down Hermione's cheek. Draco didn't wipe it away; he did what he wished he could've done as he watched Hermione wither in agony before him, he held her. It wasn't quite a hug or a cuddle, he just held her. His hands rested on her lower back and his cheek rested on top of her head. She didn't cry. She just leant into him, accepting the comfort he offered her. Neither of them said anything. Slowly the nightmares slipped away from Hermione, and she could breathe again.

They joined Narcissa in the garden soon after. As Draco had earlier promised, the house elves had made a Victorian sponge cake. Accompanying this were the usual high tea offerings; ribbon sandwiches, scones and cream, mini pastries and a pot of tea.

Hermione quite enjoyed her afternoon if truth be told. If anything she was relieved to be out of _that _room. Narcissa was intelligent and a good conversationalist and Draco was charming and supportive. He held her hand under the table for most of the lunch. Narcissa noted this, storing it away in her mind for later inspection.

Draco escorted Hermione home and for once she invited him in. She didn't want to be alone. He offered to buy her dinner but she insisted on making it. Draco was quite excited by this. No girl had ever offered to make him dinner before. He could only guess that she wanted to keep busy. Hermione ordered him out of the kitchen and Draco took his time perusing the bookshelves. When he ventured back to her side he was amazed at the array of knives that she was employing. Sharp ones, long ones, short ones, serrated ones, flat ones, round ones, square ones. He wondered why so many were required. Surely one would be sufficient.

"So what are we having?" Draco asked coming up behind her. He inhaled deeply. It smelt delicious.

"Coq au vin. It's a French chicken stew. My grandmother taught me how to make it."

"Was she French?"

"Yes. My mother was too. I spent every Christmas in France before I began attending Hogwarts." Draco smiled.

"That would explain why half the books you own are in French."

"My grandfather loved books. He had a huge library at his home. When he died he left many of them to me. I have more in storage as well. Those are only my favourites." She gestured towards the five hundred plus books bursting out of the bookshelves.

"That's a lot of favourites."

"I love a lot of books."

"I should've shown you the library at the Manor." Draco said this more to himself than her. "You would've loved it."

"Maybe next time." Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Your weren't scared away by my mother?"

"Narcissa? No not at all she was lovely."

"Yes she can be when she likes people."

"I liked her." Hermione took a clean spoon and dipped it into the Casserole dish. Draco watched with rapt attention as she brought the brimming spoon to her mouth. Her lips softly parted and closed around the spoon, sucking on it slightly as she drew it back out of her mouth slowly, her small, pink tongue darting out to lick her lips. She made a sound of contentment. He shut his eyes for a moment, restraining his emotions. He was sure it was unintentional but Merlin she, er _excited _him. When he opened her eyes she had finished serving and was leaving the kitchen.

"Grab those for me won't you?" She called to him nodding at two wine glasses and a bottle of Shiraz. He obliged and a moment later they sat down for their first home meal together.

"It's good, you know, that we have magic. This dish usually needs to sit for a day before it's eaten but I know a few tricks to speed up the process." Draco smiled at her attempt to make small talk. She was nervous. That much was obvious.

"Well I'm looking forward to it." Draco said cutting into his chicken. It was cooked perfectly. Smiling at Hermione's anxious expression he took his first bite. _Merlin she can cook as well!_

"Question." Draco said putting down his fork. Hermione's face filled with dread.

"Yes?"

"Is there anything you aren't good at it?" Hermione smiled in relief.

"No." He chuckled and they both dug in.

That night Hermione let Draco stay for a long time. She even let him go so far as to get a hand up under her shirt as they made out on her couch. As his other hand scooted up her leg under her dress she pushed him away.

"I think that's enough for one night." She murmured sitting up right. Draco nodded smoothing his hair back down. They'd definitely made progress today.

"When can I see you again?" He asked as she walked him to the door. Hermione blushed a little.

"When do you want to see me again?" Draco smirked.

"Tomorrow?"

"I'm going to the Weasleys. Molly cooks up a big lunch every Sunday for her family and friends to share." Draco didn't bother trying to get himself invited to that. He knew he wouldn't be welcome no matter how much Hermione liked him.

"How about Monday? I'll pick you up at your office for lunch." Hermione smiled.

"I'd like that."

"Good." Draco kissed her once more before apparating away.

Hermione touched her lips as she locked the door after him. Was she falling for Draco Malfoy? It would seem so.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks guys Ginny will accept Draco (but technically she's not a Weasley anymore) and Molly will. George won't be too happy (Fred's dead *sobs*) and Ron will be furious. Pansy will talk him round though.**

Chapter 10

Katie winced as she picked up her edition of the Daily Prophet. Splashed across the front page was a picture of herself and Marcus kissing after her match. A photo of Oliver was next to this. Her mood further declined when she saw that the article had been written by non other than Rita Skeeter. She stopped reading as Alicia came into the apartment. Katie had moved back in with her friends immediately after her break up with Oliver.

"Have you read it?" Alicia asked gesturing to the paper as she unloaded the groceries.

"A bit of it."

"It's not too bad considering who wrote it."

"She effectively calls me an ambitious slut."

"Yes, but a pretty slut."

"What are you talking about?" Angelina had come in with more groceries.

"The article about Katie and Flint."

"I haven't read it." Angelina picked the paper up off the table and skimmed over it.

"The Harpies latest recruitment," She read aloud. "The talented and attractive Katherine Bell, seems to be extending her _chaser_ talents beyond the field. Obviously the golden-haired beauty believes the Falcon star could do more for her career than the honourable Oliver Wood. Careful Little Red Riding Hood, we've heard the big bad werewolf bites." Angelina dropped the paper back onto the table.

"_Honourable._" Alicia scoffed. "Yeah, so honourable he'd sleep with his girlfriends cousin behind her back!"

"Don't worry Katie. No one believes anything she says." Angelina comforted her friend.

"Really?" Katie looked wary. She wondered what her manager would think about this, what would Marcus?

She found out that very afternoon.

"Hello Marcus." Katie greeted softly upon finding him outside her door. He smirked at her.

"Hello Katie."

"Would you like to come in?"

"Are your friends around?"

"No."

"Good. Thank you." He took a seat on her sofa as she fetched them drinks. She came back with a shot of firewhiskey for him and a gin and tonic for herself.

"Did you read the article?" Marcus asked coming directly to the point as she sat down beside him. Katie took a sip of her drink.

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what?" Marcus seemed to be waiting for some kind of reaction.

"Your not bothered by it?"

"She's written nastier stuff about other people." Katie shrugged. "I was a little upset at first but if I've learnt anything from Hermione it's that you can't take these things personally. She'll write anything to sell an article." Marcus smiled at her. "Why? Were you bothered?" Marcus laughed.

"Of course not. I couldn't care less what people write about me." She should've known. Marcus never let anything get to him. "I still love you Katie." Katie choked on her drink.

"What?" She coughed.

"I still love you. I want us to go out." Katie took a deep breath.

"I really like you Marcus." Marcus' face-hardened.

"But?"

"I only just broke up with Oliver."

"And? What does that matter?"

"It matters because-" she broke off. _Why did it matter?_

"I've already told you I don't care what people think. And you said the article didn't bother you. I've been waiting for you a long time. I don't want to wait anymore."

"I don't know what to say." She said.

"Yes would be good." Katie smiled nervously.

"Okay, yes." She didn't have time to react before he was snogging her.

Ron and Pansy were on a date. An actual date; dinner, flowers and all. Ron had been just as surprised as she was when he asked her. It was after they'd all had lunch together. Pansy had mentioned a restaurant that she wanted to go to and Ron found himself asking her to it before it even crossed his mind. Pansy had smiled at him warmly for the first time in their history.

"So, why did you want to check this restaurant out?" Ron asked looking around them. Pansy shrugged.

"I read about it in a magazine."

"Oh." Ron struggled to think of something else to say. "Which magazine?" Pansy smirked at him.

"Witch Weekly."

"Right." He shuffled in his seat. "So what do you think you'll have?" Pansy skimmed over the menu.

"Lobster Bisque." She replied decidedly closing her menu. "You?" She was curious to what he would say. Most men ordered a similar thing to her in a bid to impress her. She wondered if Ron would do the same.

Ron thought for a moment. He didn't really like seafood. He wondered if he should get the same as her though. He decided against it. He wouldn't change himself. Not even for a girl like Pansy.

"Steak and chips." He replied with equal resolve. Pansy smiled at him. She liked men who were honest.

"Shall we get a drink?"

"Good idea. I'm guessing this is the part where I don't order a beer?" And just like that Ron did the impossible. He made Pansy Parkinson laugh at his joke.

Angelina and Alexander took off for a romantic weekend in Paris. He'd asked her out for a drink and she met him at the bar. Smirking he held a drink out to her. As soon as her fingers touched the glass she felt that familiar tug under her navel and was being transported far away. When she looked up she was standing under the Eifel tower. It was terribly romantic.

They walked hand and hand along the Seine after a brilliant dinner at a flashy Jazz bar that looked out over a floodlit Notre Dam.

"This has been lovely Alex and very seductive."

"It was intended to be."

"How can you top this? First dinner on a private yacht, now a weekend in Paris. What's next?"

"That's for you to find out my dear."

"Don't call me dear."

"Sweetie?"

"No"

"Babe?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Honey?"

"Uh-uh. No foods"

"So _pumpkin_ and _sugar _are out?"

"Exactly."

"What about Darling?"

"Better."

"Darling it is then."

"Hm. What shall I call you?" Angelina teased, tilting her head to the side as she smirked at him.

"Alex?" He suggested grinning.

"No. I'm thinking _sweetheart._" Alex pulled a face.

"I think that would drive me mad. What about _love?_" Angelina stopped in her tracks.

"What?"

"You know, as a nickname." Angelina quirked an eyebrow.

"You want me to call you _love?_"

"Yeah." They both knew what this implied. Angelina smiled at him sweetly.

"Okay _love_." Adrian grinned.

"Or you know you can refer to me by my other nickname?"

"Which is?"

"Sex god."


	11. Finale!

**Thanks all! This is the last chapter for this story but I promise to start another story soon! From the beginning this story was only meant to be 10 chapters. Here's a conclusion!**

The Finale!

At the end of the year Cassius proposed to Alicia, just as he promised. It was a classic proposal, taking her out to dinner and slipping the ring in her champagne flute. Ironically though they weren't the first pair to get engaged. As a matter of fact they were the last!

Alex had eloped with Angelina a month after they started dating. Angelina's mother was so horrified she fainted and was taken to the hospital for head injuries. When asked _why _Alex would just smirk and say "I just know she's it for me". Adrian and Marcus knew what he meant. The others were at a complete loss.

Marcus and Katie were next. After a close call match between the couples teams (where the Falcon's won by a very close call) Marcus went on to the finals where his team won. At the celebration party Marcus whisked Katie outside and proposed to her on a broomstick under the stars.

Hermione and Draco were the biggest shock. He asked her to marry him after several months of dating and she candidly refused. He asked again every day for a month, sending hundreds of letters every hour, serenading her with musicians, spoiling her with jewellery and actually singing under her window at one point. Even Ron wanted her to give in at the end saying he couldn't stand one more minute of Draco's singing. He and Pansy were engaged a week later. Even as Pansy walked down the aisle it still amazed her that she was marrying Ronald Weasley. Who'd have thought? _Dear Merlin please don't let our children have red hair! _Needless to say she insisted on keeping her maiden name. Pansy Weasley just wouldn't do.

Blaise and Luna on the other hand were expecting their first child. Adrian's wife had given birth to a beautiful, baby boy who they named after his grandfather William.

So my friends, take what message you like from this story but the philosophical message is simple: to eat, to pray and to marry a Slytherin.

The end.


End file.
